The present application relates generally to the field of storage compartments (e.g., for baggage or luggage, etc.) for use in vehicles (e.g., mass transit vehicles such as buses). More specifically, the present application relates to a modular system of storage which is relatively simple to manufacture and that may be tailored to accommodate different vehicle parameters (e.g., length or width).
It is known to provide storage compartments for luggage and other items in vehicles such as mass transit vehicles (e.g., buses, planes, etc.). For example, buses may include one or more compartments that are accessible from the exterior of the bus, and which are typically positioned toward the lower portion of the bus between the front and rear wheels.
According to one known embodiment, such storage compartments are built into the framework of the bus. There are a number of issues associated with such conventional storage compartments, including the fact that the compartments are typically custom made for a particular application, requiring a new set of tooling for each different configuration. Another issue is the fact that the storage compartments are typically integrated into the frame of the vehicle and are made of relatively heavy and expensive materials such as steel and the like.
It would be advantageous to provide a modular storage system for use with vehicles such as mass transit vehicles. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage system that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. It would further be advantageous to provide a modular storage system that may be tailored to particular dimensions for a desired application without requiring new manufacturing equipment for each different application configuration. It would be desirable to provide a storage system that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent from the description provided herein.